Silence in an Empty Space
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly is unable to get on with her life after being nearly experiemented on by The Splicers. It's effecting not only her sleep, but her quality of life, while her confidence to be an X-Man hangs in the balance. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood have an extended stay at the Institute. Warning: May be PTSD triggering! 46th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

 **WARNING: THIS STORY MAY BE PTSD TRIGGERING!**

(I don't know how others react to mentions/descriptions of it or characters in stressful situations, and I've learned a lot about triggers the past few years, so I just thought better safe than sorry. Just thinking of my readers.)

AN: I should be ashamed of myself, but mostly I feel bad for making y'all wait a year again. Life, lack of motivation and writers block killed this thing, but inspiration and hard work resurrected it. XD I will try to do better, but hopefully there will be no more year long waits. If there are, you can revoke my fangirling privileges and lock me away! LOL! Seriously tho, I gotta do better. My (adoring) public is counting on me! ;) (Kidding!)  
Enjoy!

* * *

"No, no, no, NOOOO! NOOOOOO!" Molly was violently thrashing around in her sleep, kicking up the blankets and hitting the headboard, her entire body twitching, flailing and kicking without rhyme or reason in unconsciousness.

"Molly! Molly, it's okay! You're safe! It's okay!" Kitty, who had been sleeping in a spare bed in Molly's room the entire week,  
jumped out of it and held Mollys shoulders, trying to wake her up.

Molly blinked silently, now awake. She sat up, feeling shaken up, but not physically damaged. "I'm sorry. I can't believe it happened again," Molly apologized, putting a hand to her head and wincing with her eyes screwed shut a moment.

In the week following the run in and horrible experience with The Splicers and their front of The Sharing,  
Molly had started having some worse-than-usual nightmares. They always started with screaming and ended with Molly shaken and left with graphic imagery. Trying to slice you open against your will normally did stuff like that to you. After things went from bad to worse, Kitty volunteered to start sleeping in Molly's room.

The bedroom door was flung open to reveal Remy. "I heard you yelling again," Remy went over and sat on the bed, hugging Molly around the shoulders.

"I know. Sorry. I wish I could stop this," Molly said, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"I know. I think it's time to start looking for a good therapist," Remy said, "I'm serious."

"Yeah. I mean, it's still stressful and that's part of it. We're still looking for all those people they captured.  
Maybe the experience isn't the only reason I'm having nightmares," Molly said. It didn't take much coaxing to convince the team that the innocent mutants taken by the Splicers needed to be found and set free.

"Maybe, but things like that can mess you up," Kitty said, "It's okay if something that traumatic gives you nightmares. You don't have to make excuses for it."

"Mm," Molly said, "Can everyone try and go back to sleep now? I think I'm feeling better."

"We're going to take care of this. Promise, Molly," Remy kissed the top of her head, going back to his room.

Kitty hugged Molly before going back to her own bed.

* * *

Molly woke up. Sitting up, she saw the room was empty. Molly got up, locked the door and got dressed, then quickly doing her hair.  
She went and brushed her teeth, then going to Remys room.

"You're up," Remy got up from his bed, putting down the book he'd been reading, "I went in and checked on you a few times.  
You missed breakfast...and lunch." Remy pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not surprised. Sorry I woke you up last night," Molly apologized. They headed out the door and started going downstairs.

"I was worried. This has been hard on you. The least I can do is offer you some support," Remy held her hand for a few moments until they reached the stairs.

"Thanks," Molly said.

They made lunch and a snack down in the kitchen. Afterwards, Remy leaned over and kissed Molly gently and carefully.  
"What was that for?" Molly questioned.

"Just a little reassurance," Remy stroked her face.

"Mm. I like that," Molly moved her chair closer to snuggle.

The moment was quickly ruined by The Brotherhood boys suddenly entering the room, having free access to the mansion.

"Ummm...hi," Molly waved, reluctantly untangling herself from Remys embrace.

"What are you all doing here?" Remy couldn't seem to hide his slight disdain. Molly knew he didn't like their privacy interrupted for petty, silly reasons.

Petty and silly could, most times, describe the boys and their antics.

"It's been a while. We _missed you_, Sexy," Pietro said mockingly, hugging Molly, which made Remy leap out of his seat practically to strangle the younger boy. Fortunately, Pietro sped a few feet out of reach.

Molly rolled her eyes at Pietro.  
"Hey, wait. I thought you were totally over me."

"I was," Pietro said, "Than I realized that _I_ could be the first man to get a girl away from the famous ladies man, Gambit himself.  
I like a challenge."

"The very idea of that is laughable," Remy said with a smirk, "Besides, my girl knows what she likes, and it's not skinny _boys_ with big blabber mouths." Remy put his arm tightly around Molly, biceps bulging while his hand reached around to play with the ends of her hair.

"So, anyway, why are you here?" Molly was skeptical. The boys didn't want something for nothing, not ever. It just wasn't in them, as sweet as they could be sometimes.

"We need a place to stay for a couple weeks," Wanda said, "The boarding house is being thoroughly exterminated because of a really bad roach infestation."

"Uh, well that's not up to us, that's up to the Professor and the other teachers," Molly said, "I mean, obviously,"

"Well we _know_ that," Pietro said, "That's why Lance is upstairs talking with them."

"Be nice," Freddy said, then to Molly he said, "Anyway, if we can't stay here, we're not sure what we're going to do."

"We've got the room," Remy said, "But Professor Xavier always has the last say."

The kids sat at the table with Molly and Remy so they could wait.

"Okay," Lance entered the room, "We can stay, but if anyone starts getting out of line, we're going to be out on the street. So _don't_ mess this up."

"Well...this is going to be interesting," Molly said, then gulping apprehensively.

"Hm. Scott knows, right? If not he's gonna-" Remy said, interrupted by

"THEY'RE staying with us for HOW LONG?!" Scott yelled from upstairs.

"-Have a coranary," Remy finished with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

After a late lunch, Molly and Remy went into Remy's room for some cuddling time alone. They were sitting side by side on the bed, comfortable, but there was a little awkwardness in the air.

"You're sure you don't want to make-out?" Remy asked.

"I'm sure. I'm just not in the mood right now," Molly said, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I get it. I'm here. You're going through a hard time right now and that's not what you need," Remy kissed Molly on the side of her head, "Sometimes I'm just a little too clingy."

"You're not clingy. You just, like, bounce back faster then I do," Molly said.

"And, relatively speaking, I've been through more then you have. Been through things like this before," Remy said.

"I know," Molly ran a hand over his, enlacing her fingers with his own.

Silence.

"At least you're here. You understand. You're my support system," Molly smiled, albeit a bit sadly, "Sometimes I wish you didn't have to be. Sometimes I wish we were normal. That we didn't have to go through all this."

"Normal would be nice sometimes, I'll admit," Remy said, "But I think it's the hard times we go through that makes me appreciate everything more. What we have...I couldn't have with just anyone."

Molly tilted her head. "Are you going to cry?"

"What? No! I'm just saying you're important. I love you,okay?" Remy actually blushed.

Molly smiled. "Okay. You're right about that, and I love you too."  
She pulled Remy closer for a kiss, but the door flew open and a whirlwind blew through, which meant Pietro had interrupted them. Suddenly Mollys hands were taped together as well as her feet, and tape was covering her mouth.

"PIETRO!" Remy yelled, finding half a second later, tape over his mouth. He moved to get out of bed, but hadn't noticed his feet had also been taped together,so he fell face first to the floor.

"Well someone has to keep you kids in check," Pietro appeared in the doorframe, "Tsk-tsk! Shouldn't you have a chaperone?"

Lance walked by suddenly. "Oh jeez," He put a hand to his head, going to untie Remy and Molly.

When she was free, Molly marched over to Pietro, grabbing his arm so he couldn't get away.  
"Give me one good reason not to kill you!"

"Don't waste your energy," Remy came over and pried Molly away, "If they get in trouble,  
Freddy is out on the street with them and we wouldn't want that."

"No," Molly agreed.

"Stay in line or you're going to get it," Lance pointed a finger in Pietros face.

Lance walked away and Pietro just stood there.

"Well...shoo," Molly tried waving him away like a pesky fly.

"Fine, I'll go," Pietro said, "But don't think I won't stop bugging you."

"Nyaah!" Molly just stuck her tongue out at him.

Remy gently led her away.  
"Come on. I think there's ice cream downstairs."

* * *

Downstairs, Molly finished off a bowl of ice cream. Between that and Remy around, it did make her feel better and make her forget all about Pietro's weird prank.

Molly yawned. "I could use a nap, but now I'm afraid I might wake up to see my bra on a flagpole or something."

"You really should go catch some sleep. I can keep him occupied," Remy said.

"How-" Molly started to ask.

"Don't you worry about that. Go sleep," Remy said smoothly.

Molly went upstairs, hoping Remy knew better then to start a prank war with Pietro. It didn't seem like a smart thing to do.

Molly lay down after taking her shoes off and getting comfortable. Instead of worrying, she concentrated on thinking about Remy. He was her safety net, her constant.  
He was so strong, both physically, (drool, drool and humina, humina!) and emotionally. Remy had beautiful eyes and a great smile, sure, but he supported Molly, understood her, and loved her.  
Molly knew she could be difficult sometimes, but Remy still loved her despite that. Then there were times like this when things were going crazy, out of control, and Remy stood by her through it all. (Okay, her friends had too, but that was much different.)

Eventually falling asleep, Molly had dreams again. Good dreams, this time. Well, a little better then just "good". This time they were more personal. Her mind was engulfed in flames of passion. Not for the first time, but it had been a while since her subconscious had gone..."there". Probably the result of watching too many romantic movies with Kitty and Jean,  
but whatever. Her mind brush stroked the idea of Remy creating soliloquies about her body, her beauty. This was _heavenly._

"Molly! Molly! Wake up!" Kurt was yelling at her and shaking her.

"Wh-wha? Kurt, stop shaking me!" Molly shoved his arms away.

"You were moaning a lot. I thought you were having another nightmare," Kurt.

Molly smacked herself on the forehead. "KUUUURT! I wasn't...it wasn't like that! It w-was a, um, a good dream. A _really_ good dream."

"What's going on?" Remy appeared in the doorway.

Crap.

"Nothing!" Molly yelped.

"What's wrong?" Remy sat on the bed, gently gripping Mollys shoulders, "You can tell me."

Kurt stood there, watching, presumably for extra emotional support.

"Don't worry about it," Molly felt her face get even hotter, her eyes unable to help admiring Remy.  
Cheese and rice, why did he have to be so perfect looking? The long legs, muscular body, and unfathomable cheekbones.  
Not to mention his hauntingly beautiful one-of-a-kind eyes.

Remys hands dropped, then one hand held Mollys.  
"I can't help you out if you're not honest. I want to help."

"There's really nothing to talk about. It was another dumb dream," Molly said.

"Baby, you shouldn't down play it like that. It's making us all really worried," Remy said.

"It is. We can help," Kurt smiled gently.

"I...it wasn't...I just..." Molly stammered, lost.

"Let it out," Remy insisted.

"No!" Molly said.

"Molly?" Kurt gave her the most worried look.

"...IT WAS A SEX DREAM!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to take anymore.

Kurt went from being a nice shade of royal blue to a pale sky blue color as his eyes bugged out.  
His tail even drooped. "M-Molly? You were? You...?"

Remy didn't look happy that Molly had yelled it so loud the entire school heard it.

Meanwhile, Todd hopped into the room.  
"Yo, I don't think they heard you in France. Wanna say it again?-Woah!"  
He ducked out after a shoe was thrown at him.

"What's going on in here?" Scott stood in the doorway from out of nowhere.

"Oh nothing," Molly said calmly, "Just THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

* * *

After Remy got everyone out of the room, he left the door ajar and sat back down on the bed.  
"Next time, just tell me. Whisper it or something. Don't try to hide it."

"I _know_. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't take that look on Kurt's face. I've never seen him so worried," Molly said.

"Yeah, well, just because Kurt looks worried..." Remy made an annoyed face.

Molly gave Remy a kiss on the cheek.  
"Next time I won't yell it. Promise!"

A few hours later, there was the usual distress call coming in from the city. The Brotherhood boys met the X-Men out in the garage. "...What are you doing?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Helping," Toad said cheerfully.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We've got this under control," Cyclops said, starting to get into the drivers seat.

"We can help," Avalanche insisted, "it's better then sitting around here doing nothing."

Cyclops mulled it over for a few seconds.  
"...Get in, but stay out of trouble and try to follow directions."

A short time later, they were at the scene.  
A well known animal activist group had stopped their peaceful rallying at a hunting and fishing expo and it had quickly turned into a brawl. People were fighting one another, some were covered in red paint,  
but some of the show booths were on fire, had been on fire and smoking, or torn apart by vicious protestors.  
This was all made worse by the fact that the convention hall was huge, so there was more of a mess then there would have been if it had been held at a smaller venue. Not to mention the thousands of people made things near suffocating.

"Spread out," Cyclops ordered, "Take care of the injured and get anyone fighting under control."

Creature changed into tiger form in hopes of scaring off some of the rioters and hunters from causing more damage, but things weren't going to turn out that way. Instead, moments after walking around, hunters got the jump on her, crowding her against a booth.

It wasn't the men that scared her, it was what they were holding; Shiny knives and daggers.  
Except Creature was reminded of scalpels and being cut open instead. She scrunched up, backing further into the booth behind her, her breathing quickening through her mouth and her eyes going wide in fear.  
She bumped hard against the table, causing hunting knives, rifles and traps to scatter on the floor around her noisily. Creature changed back, her heart beating out of her chest, having a full on panic attack as tears reached her eyes. She heard Gambit say something, but everything sounded far away.

Whoooosh!

Creature blinked, finding herself outside...and in Quicksilver's arms.

"Had to get you out of there. You were freezing up," Quicksilver set her down.

Creature calmed down by a fraction of a hair. The danger was gone, but her body was still on high alert.

"I...I gotta sit down," Creature said quietly, slowly edging down to the sidewalk.  
Quicksilver just stared at her.

"Go back inside," Creature looked at him.

"Uh, no," Quicksilver gave her an 'are you nuts?' look.

"What?" Creature questioned.

"You're screwed up right now. Someone should stay with you. They'll manage without me," Quicksilver sat down next to her.

The sidewalk in front of the convention hall was empty, since it was a weekday morning and everyone was inside.

"Do you want to talk about it or something?" Quicksilver looked reluctant.

"No. Thanks," Creature said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, still looking shaken up.

The two sat in silence for a long time, until Nightcrawler teleported in front of them.  
"We could really use you back in-" He said to Creature, then saw how she was doing.

"Can't," Creature answered, "Quicksilver can go. I just...I froze up in there."

Nightcrawler and Quicksilver looked at each other, then back at Creature.

"Alright, I'll go," Quicksilver, "Just hang in there."

"Call me on the comms if you need me," Nightcrawler said before teleporting away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

It took another two hours before the team came out of the convention center. Molly had found a shady area and gotten some water from one of the vans. Even in the whole two hours, Molly couldn't find it in herself to go back inside.

"Molly!" Remy ran up to her pulling her in close, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now, but...I didn't handle that well," Molly admitted.

"Baby, it's okay. I got you out of there for a reason. You were terrified," Remy held one side of Mollys face.

"Let's just go home," Molly put an arm around Remys waist and they walked to the van.

Back at home, Remy coddled and cuddled Molly like he always did after a difficult time. They were laying on the couch near one of the exits to the danger room, quietly doing nothing, when Remy was whisked away in a white blur.

"Remy?!" Molly yelped. She turned into a dog and followed Pietro as fast as possible.

Molly hid behind a wall outside a room near the foyer. Inside she could hear them talking.

"...What are you talking about? Molly's fine. She just needs time to get past it," Remy said.

"She could have ripped those guys to shreds and instead she froze up. By the looks of things, whatever happened to her isn't something she's going to get over very easily," Pietro said.

"What do you even care?" Remy asked.

"I don't. Blob's too chicken to bring it up with anyone, so I'm doing him a solid. Tell me what happened, maybe we can help," Pietro suggested.

Remy laughed sardonically. "You guys? Help? No, thank you."

"I wouldn't mind," Molly said quietly, appearing in the doorway.

"I saw you following us," Pietro said, "Get a good view from back there of my buns of steel?"

Molly rolled her eyes.  
"I'll tell you what happened to me. If you can help, it'd be nice."

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. The emergency lights silently flashed yellow.  
"What's going on? What's yellow mean?" Pietro asked.

"Not a catastrophe, but something we have to take care of," Remy said, "Glad we didn't change clothes."

* * *

There was a problem going on at Bayville high school. Graffiti taggers in the form of gangs we're causing problems, not only vandalizing the school, but accosting students. The police weren't on hand to deal with it, they had other problems.

"Huh, so this is the high school? Neat," Creature remarked, getting out of the car.

"Can't say that I miss it," Cyclops gave Avalanche an annoyed look.

"What, you two get into a lot of fights?" Gambit peeked around his staff, hanging onto it with both hands playfully as they continued standing out front for a few moments, waiting for everyone to pile out of the cars.

"They fought like cats and dogs, what did you expect?" Rogue passed the four of them.

Creature shook her head with a smile and a tiny laugh.

"What?" Cyclops looked at her, confused.

"You can't seem to get along with anyone your own age unless they're, you know, a girl," Creature commented.

"Let's just get in there," Cyclops went into 'leader mode'.

It was just a few minutes later when they found four boys, one mixed-an ambiguously brown boy-and the rest Caucasian, wearing red and black gang colors, graffiti-ing the side of-ironically-the arts building.

"Put the cans away and get on the ground," Avalanche ordered.

"Or what, Trash Can?" One boy said.

The ground shook slightly. Creature wanted to stop this, but she was still too scared and unsure.  
They all looked dangerous-or at least stubborn and wiley. Creature wanted to go back to the van,  
which surprised her. After everything she'd gone through, the last thing she was now was a coward.

Yet here she was, standing behind everyone as they kept talking.

"...Cyke is right. We shouldn't use our powers if we don't have to," Gambit said.

"We can take them on, come on!" The tall boy ran at them and his friends followed.

A boy ran at Creature, wildly waving around a hockey stick. Creature dodged the kid left, right and other ways, until falling back onto her butt.

The boy maliciously smiled at her, ready to unforgivably hit her with the stick like it was nothing. Toad's tongue shot out and pulled the stick away while Blob's huge frame stepped into view, picking up the child from the ground like he weighed ounces and not pounds.

"Don't try and beat up our friend," Blob glared.

Meanwhile, Toad was unsuccessfully trying to break the stick in half with his bare hands. "Yeah, because we won't...hnngh...be...rrgh...happy...grrrgh...about that!-Come on, break!"

Gambit took the stick away and broke it, tossing it aside, then helping Creature up. He turned his attention to the boy. "Kid, you've got some nerve."

The boys and plenty others were quickly gathered up after that. They were taken to the nearest juvenile detention center for an overnight stay or to be picked up by parents and guardians. Many of them didn't have homes to go to.  
(That's how it was for so many troubled or underprivileged kids, but Molly had rarely seen it first hand.)  
It wasn't the kindest decision, but it was the best one for the time being.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone came home and separated to do their individual chores or have some alone time. In her case, Molly definitely wanted some alone time.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Freddy trailed behind Molly like a lost puppy as she started heading toward the kitchen, making her way for the backyard for some peace and quiet.

Molly looked up at Freddy. She'd never seen him look this worried. "Uh, stuff. Don't worry about it," Molly said, looking back at him. She knew that wasn't going to make him leave her alone.

"Okay, you don't want to talk about it, that's cool. I don't like seeing you alone and upset like this," Freddy squished her into a hug after turning her around.

Molly suddenly wanted to cry again, but that wouldn't do. Then Freddy would be really upset.  
She bit her lip. Freddy let her go.

Molly took in a deep breath before speaking again.  
"Uh, thanks. Um, don't worry. It's nothing Remy did or anything. Something...something happened to me. It's hard to talk about. It was mutant related and bad guys were involved. That's all I want to say right now. Please don't worry too much."

They went outside to the backyard.

"Don't be a dummy. I'd be a horrible friend if I didn't worry about you," Freddy smiled.

"Thanks Freddy," Molly smiled sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to Molly that night. For once, she insisted Kitty go back to her own room, so Molly slept alone again. The nightmares weren't as bad this time, but they still disturbed Molly.

Molly got out of bed, putting on her bathrobe and ambling into the hallway. She was headed to the rec room to watch TV, but instead, she found herself sliding down to the floor in a fit, her crying turning into sobs. The stress of what had happened to Molly and it's effects was starting to bubble over. She wished it had never happened. It was times like now that she wished she didn't have this life. That she'd remained boring and normal, but that wasn't how things had ended up.

"Woah! What's with the water works?" Pietro stopped from speeding, appearing in front of her.

Molly sighed internally. Great. She didn't need this mega-pest annoying her at the moment.

"P-please go away. I don't...I don't want to talk about it," Molly wiped her face, unable to stop crying.

"Hey," Pietro sat next to her, "You look like crap and something's really wrong. I know I'm not Gambit, but I'm not just going to leave you alone in the hallway in the middle of the night crying. I may be annoying, but I'm not a total jerk."

"Uh, thanks," Molly said.

Silence.

"Guess I should tell you what happened," Molly said, not crying anymore, but her face was still red. And wet.

"It'd help," Pietro said.

"Remy and I got captured by some people kidnapping mutants. They were doing some really bad stuff, like selling organs. It was just last week. They tried to cut us open while we were still awake. Mostly. I've been having a lot of nightmares about it. It got so bad, Kitty had to stay with me. Now I'm out here crying. I just can't take it anymore," Molly admitted.

"That's really rough, but why are you getting some nightmares and bad memories get to you?" Pietro wondered.

"I _can't_ help it. It was traumatic. The whole time I've been here, I've been chased, shot at and so much other crap, but I've never been cut open to...to harvest my organs!" Molly's stomach churned,  
"Come on, you gotta admit that's horrifying."

"It's horrifying, yeah, but you're really brave. We've all seen what you can do.  
That's why I'm surprised. I know I get on your nerves on purpose, but, really,  
you have all this courage and that's not something every girl has," Pietro smiled softly.

"Um, thanks again," Molly said, confused at his sincerity, "So, now that you know what's going on, do you have any ideas to help me get past it?" They got up from the floor.

"Not at two in the morning. Let me sleep on it. We'll talk more tomorrow," Pietro yawned.

They stared at each other.  
"You're sweet, but I'm not hugging you," Molly crossed her arms with a dry look on her face.

"It's just as well," Pietro smirked, "I'd just try and get handsy anyway."

"Goodnight, Pietro," Molly rolled her eyes, going back into her room, waving him away.

"Sweet dreams...about me!" Pietro said before racing off.

The boy was incorrigible.

* * *

Molly was sitting at her computer the next day, finagaling about, writing, drawing and doing a little gaming.

"I think someone needs some snuggling," Remy bent down and brought his arms around her shoulders, burying his face into her hair, then nuzzling her neck ticklishly.

"Come on," Molly laughed, "At least let me stand up so you don't get uncomfortable." Molly stood as Remy backed away momentarily, while she forgot just how much Remy towered over her, "Not that this makes much difference."

"Ma amour," Remy growled, going back to nuzzling her neck, "You're scintillating. You're devine. Lovely." He raked his fingers through her hair, going on. "Every bit of you is like a beautiful dream. I just want to hug every curve and admire you."

"You're laying it on thick again," Molly smiled a little.

Remy hugged Molly.  
"I just know it's been hard for you lately. I'm here for you. I want to make you feel better."

Remy would be put out to know it was Pietro of all people that was Molly's figurative shoulder to cry on the night before. Molly figured it was best to not mention it.

"Thank you. And you do," Molly snuggled into his chest, "You want to go out? Do something?"

"Love to," Remy answered.

Suddenly a breeze blew in and Pietro was standing there.  
"Ew! Don't you two ever stop hugging and kissing?"

"What do you want, Speedy?" Remy glared.

"To talk to Molly," Pietro turned his attention to her, "So I had an idea. The Danger Room can do pretty much anything, right?"

"...Yeah," Molly hesitated, unsure of where Pietro was going with this.

"I say we recreate the mess you were in. Get your confidence back and prepare you for next time," Pietro looked excited.

"I-I don't know," Molly rubbed the back of her head, worried, "It sounds stressful."

"We'll watch you and won't let anything bad happen," Pietro said.

"It really doesn't sound like a bad idea, love," Remy said, "You need to know you can overcome things if they happen again.  
I know you can do it."

"Okay, we can try it. _Just_ try it," Molly said.

"Give me a few hours and I'll make it happen," Pietro said, running off.

Some hours later, Molly found herself suited up and in the danger room. This time, in a reasonable recreation of the underground cave of horrors they'd faced before.

"I don't like this," Molly thought aloud, having taken three steps into the simulation.  
She was wearing her uniform, plus a power-dampener collar to make things accurate to how they'd been before.

"We know, Petite, but you just have to try," Remy said over the loudspeaker as the X-Men and Brotherhood all curiously watched. Also all on hand in case anything went wrong. Molly absolutely losing it and panicking into a T-Rex was something no one wanted to see, but it was always a possibility.

"Alright, start it up," Molly said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly saw the men in the lab coats before her. One dragged her away into a room, putting her on a gurney and forcing a needle into her arm right away. There was a pinch, but it wasn't real. The man turned around with a scalpel in his hand, but Molly braced herself. Molly unlocked the inhibitor collar with her free hand, kicking the man in the stomach, jumping off the gurney and turning to a tiger, knocking the door down flat.

Everyone started cheering.

"No, no!" Molly shouted, bringing the cheering to a dead stop, "That was all _wrong_. Completely wrong. Before I was, like, drugged up. I was so tired I was barely conscious and could hardly move. The man was a lot stronger too. That guy was a toothpick! We have to do this again, and right this time."

"She's right," Remy said, "Much too easy. We're babying her, we can't do that."

After a few minutes, the simulation was perfected. It included Genovilia, Remy and several armed guards and scientists, just like before. Genovilia and Molly made their exchange of words and Remy and Molly were thrown into a cage.  
Seconds later, instead of hours, guards walked up to the caged and pulled them out. Molly quickly felt groggy as some concoction Hank whipped up sprayed into her face. Now the simulation was really up to par. The hulking guards dragged Molly into the cement room, placing her on a gurney.

Molly found it harder to focus now. One needle turned into several. A scalpel started slicing her arm, then her leg.  
She tried to fight it, but she lost. The lights around her turned red and everything disappeared. Molly found herself laying on a black chaise lounge in the middle of the danger room.

"That was...um...bad," Scott said over the intercom.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Molly said, "We should try again."

"We don't have to," Remy said, getting protective.

"I want to try again," Molly said determinedly.

On the second try, Molly got out of the room before the scalpels came, but lost to a guard standing on her back and failing to remove the collar.

On the fifth try, Molly managed to knock herself out by careening into a wall.

Then, finally, on the eleventh attempt, Molly got it all right. She undid the collar and went tiger before even getting into the room, knocking the guards over into a heap. She was then running up the stairs as fast as four legs could carry her.

Molly changed back, standing on a gated platform above the danger room. She ran back down the steps, running over to the entrance and into Remys arms as he twirled her around delightedly. "I did it! Did you see me?! I did it!" Molly said triumphantly.

"We saw you!" Remy beamed proudly, "You did great, Molly."

He set Molly down. This time, Molly did go over and hug Pietro.  
"This was your idea, so thank you," Molly smiled at him.

"You're welcome, but you smell like sweat and wet animal, so please get off of me." Pietro made a disgusted face.

* * *

Molly showered, later putting on her bathrobe and stepping out of the bathroom. She felt relieved, happy and so accomplished. Completely proud of herself. Molly heard a whistle from behind.

"If I'm good, can I dry your hair?" Remy flirted, coming around to face her.

"I always wondered if your powers could dry hair. Let me get dressed first," Molly smiled.

"Aw, really? I can't just drool over you in the bathrobe?" Remy said, following her until she shut her bedroom door on him.

"No," Molly laughed from behind the door. She quickly dressed, then pulling Remy into the room and over to her bed to sit in front of him, facing backwards.

"You know I wasn't really serious," Remy said.

"Yeah, but you're really gonna turn down a chance to run your fingers through my hair and be all sensual?" Molly smirked.

"Cherie, if I wanted to be sensual," Remy put his hands on her waist, pulling her back and getting near her ear, "Hair styling wouldn't be on the list." Remy bit the top of her ear gently.

"No biting!" Molly shrieked, "Come on. Dry my hair off."

"Ughh," Remy rolled his eyes, before warming his hand with energy and running his fingers through Mollys hair.  
He gently rubbed her neck each time he reached the end of her hair. "Okay, so I could get into this," Remy said.

Remy finished in a reasonable amount of time. Molly went to the mirror to check it out.  
The result was a giant puffball. Kinetic energy and very curly hair just didn't seem to mix well.  
"Ooookay. Bad idea," Molly grabbed the spray bottle from her desk, lightly spraying her hair to get it back to normal.

"Oh, I don't know, I think you look cute with an afro," Remy smirked, getting off the bed.  
He went over and put his arms around Mollys waist from behind.

"Are you feeling better? Ready to face things head on again?" Remy asked.

"I think so. Doing the simulation so many times really got my confidence back," Molly said.

"Good. I'm really glad," Remy smiled big, "I was scared for a minute there."

"Why? Because I get so worked up over things?" Molly said.

"That, and I've never seen you take things this hard. Maybe now the nightmares will be over," Remy said.

"Hope so," Molly said.

Remy squeezed her hands.  
"I think they will. You're stronger than any nightmare."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Much later, hungry, Molly headed towards the kitchen.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Molly yelled.  
She'd stepped into the kitchen to find a huge mess.  
Yellow batter was dripping from the ceiling and most of the floor was covered in a mix of frosting and flour...and sprinkles.

"We'll clean it up! We'll clean it up!" Todd and Freddy appeared in front of her with a broom and mop in hand.

"Y-you made this mess? Making _what_?!" Molly said, trying not to be angry, but it was a giant mess.

"Cupcakes," Freddy answered, "I was telling Toad not to use the spoon with his tongue, and then the bowl slipped.  
It bounced around too because we were trying to catch it."

"And the frosting stuff on the floor?" Molly said trying,  
very hard, not to sound irritated.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Todd said, looking cryptic.

"I'll help clean, but we can't let Scott know," Molly said.

They started cleaning, when Remy came in.

"Do I want to know?" Remy looked up at the batter slicked ceiling.

"No," Molly answered, "We'd appreciate it if you helped before Scott finds out."

Remy went to the sink and grabbed some rags and cleaning solution out from under it, cleaning off the counter tops.

It took them over an hour, but just as they got it finished, the swinging door opened.  
Everyone froze.

It was Kurt.

The four of them breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Alright, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"The world's biggest mess," Molly said, "We just got done it cleaning up. Do _not_ tell Scott!"

"Will do," Kurt nodded, going to the fridge, "But you might want to get that spot on the ceiling."

"Where?!" they looked up, alarmed.

"Made you look," Kurt smirked, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and teleporting away.

"He's my friend, but sometimes I really want to strangle him," Molly glared.

* * *

A few days later, The team arrived back at the high school again.  
The same kids had come back to wreck it up, unsurprisingly.

"I'm gonna make sure they get it through their heads this time," Avalanche started shaking the ground slightly.

"Wait!" Creature held up a hand at Avalanche, "Let's not use our powers yet. Let's try and reason first."

"'Try and reason first'" The tallest mixed boy mimicked, "You're cute. Got a name to go with that luscious body, _Melones_?"

Creature bit her lower lip. Instead of morphing, she did something entirely unexpected.  
"Crees que soy s lo una cosa? Yo podr a rasgar su cabeza, ni o. As que de marcha atr s!"

Everyone stared, and kept staring as the boy backed away a little while tiger skin appeared, then disappeared on Creatures body. She had truly gained her confidence back.

"We don't have to take this," A boy in a red bandana sneered, "Don't be wusses!"  
He lunged at Blob, only to bounce off Blob's stomach and flat on the ground.

Another went for Gambit, getting tripped up in his staff and face first into the grass.

The remaining boy looked to the taller one and he just nodded. They put the cans on the ground and sat down slowly.

They led the boys to one of the vans, locking them inside.

Gambit stared expectantly at Creature.  
"Well?"

"'Well' what?" Creature smirked.

"I thought you didn't speak Spanish," Gambit smiled.

"I talked Jean to implanting it into my head in exchange for doing her laundry for two months because she's swamped with college and teaching. Not exactly an offensive skill, but it caught that punk off his guard," Creature explained, "Plus, you know, heritage and reasons and whatever."

"Okay, but what does _melones_ mean?" Gambit looked clueless.

"Ummm...you might want to just look it up," creature quipped, feeling embarrassed as she blushed.

A few hours later, all the gang members were rounded up yet again. It was a jarring shock to see that kids lives could be so messed up that they would turn to being in a gang instead of trying to be a productive member of society instead.  
Then again, some felt they didn't have any other choice.

"Hey, they'll be okay," Remy rubbed her back as they watched the kids get driven off by the police,  
"The Professor's pitching in a small mint to get most of them help and placed in good foster homes.  
Besides, that's one of the things I love about you best. You have a big heart."

"Thanks," Molly said, "I'm gonna go and get changed. I'm getting itchy after being so sweaty."

* * *

AN: Molly, like me, is half Puerto-Rican and half white.

Loose translation: You think I'm just a thing? I could tear your head off, kid. So back off!  
(Sadly, I don't know Spanish myself. It's sort-of a goal to learn it.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next afternoon, Remy caught Molly in the hallway. "What's say you and I go score some time in one of the rec rooms?" Remy's eye glowed, bright passionate red, like fire. Like hot, glowing coals.

"And what?" Molly smirked, "Play video games?"

"Mm-mm," Remy bent down and kissed her.

They happily sauntered off into the rec room, not bothering to turn on the light. Climbing onto the couch, Molly stumbled onto other bodies that had arrived there long before they did.

"Yahhhh!"

"Yeow!"

Remy rushed over to turn on the light. Kitty looked surprised with her pink sweater wrinkled while Lance sat there with pink lipstick smeared on his mouth. Was that a hickey on his neck?

"Well, well. The kitten's not so cute and innocent as she looks," Remy smirked. Kitty blushed hard.

"Beat it. We got here first," Lance snapped.

"Okay, but I'll remind you; Logan has really good hearing," Molly smiled, "Careful, kids."

Remy and Molly strolled out of the room, leaving the door ajar.  
"So honey, what now?" Remy wondered, putting a gentle hand on Molly's back.

"The library's quiet and very empty," Molly smiled.

"I like the way you think," Remys eyes glittered again.

A few minutes later, they were having a calm, sweet kissing reverie.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love your eyes?" Molly said quietly.

"No. You're so snuggly," Remy smiled.

Molly leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. This was perfect.  
This was blissfull.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Todd's voice said.

"YAHHHH!" Remy and Molly jumped a mile.

"We were...nevermind! What do you want?" Remy glared, getting up.

"Just thought you guys would want to go out for some food," Freddy said, "Burger Bomb has double-double Wednesday today and you get a free large cheese fries if you buy a large milkshake."  
Molly could scarcely make out Wanda standing behind him.

"Ummm..." Molly said. She was a little hungry and she'd have to be on her deathbed not to turn down a milkshake _and_ free cheese fries. She also wanted some private time with Remy.

"Give us...ten more minutes...and we'll go," Remy said, seeing Molly wanted to.

"Great! Meet you in the car!" Todd said.

"W-we don't have to go just on my account," Molly said, staring at the floor.  
Remy tipped her head up by her chin.

"They're my friends too. I love spending time with you, but I also like free cheese fries. Besides, I know you'd kill me if I made you miss it," Remy smiled.

"Awww! Love you," Molly smiled.

"Love you too, Cherie." Remy smiled back.

* * *

Soon enough, the Brotherhood's two weeks at the mansion were up. It had been an eventful time, but, thankfully, the mansion was still standing and absolutely nothing had been set on fire by them while they were there. (The other kids couldn't claim that innocence, however.)

"Thanks for letting us crash here," Freddy _picked up_ Scott into a crushing bear hug.

"N-no problem," Scott gasped for air.

"It's been real," Todd gave Molly a fist bump.

"A little _too_ real," Remy glared at Pietro who was eyeing up Molly like she was meat.  
Pietro ignored it, speeding over to Molly.

"So how's about a goodbye kiss for the road?" Pietro smirked, spraying breath freshener into his eager mouth.

"You live up the street, so no." Molly said.

"You know what they say, live while you're young!" Pietro went for it, but suddenly he was facing a very irritated looking tiger.

"Stop being a pest, Pietro," Wanda dragged him out by his ear. Molly, relieved, quickly changed back.

"Call me!" Pietro yelled.

"Remind me to fit him with a pair of cement shoes and drop him into the ocean sometime," Remy stared out the door.

"I'll help," Scott said dryly.

"You can complain all you want, but at the end of the day, they really are sweet," Molly smiled.

"Whatever you say, Petite. Whatever you say," Remy pat her shoulder.


End file.
